JE045: The Bug Stops Here
is the 4th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis The next stop for Ash is Ecruteak City, but before going there he, Misty and Brock run into Casey, who plans on entering the Bug-Catching Contest. Ash decides to enter, but Misty refuses (for obvious reasons). Will Ash be able to catch a new bug? Or will Casey win the top prize? Episode Plot The heroes stop at a stand and learn there will be a Bug Catching Contest. The winner gets prizes, so Ash goes to enter, while Misty refuses to. As they wait, their friend, Casey appears and notice her Chikorita has grown stronger. She still supports the Electabuzz team and sings out their new hymn. She has decided to get a Bug Pokémon, but Ash also tells he will do the same, so they propose to give their best to catch one. Team Rocket, on the other hand, are refused entry, since they are older than 16. They try wearing school uniforms, but the man refuses to give them entrance, so James and Meowth carry him away. Jessie asks if she looks like she is 16, but nobody answers her. James and Meowth tell she looks like a baby and Wobbuffet comes out, so Jessie bashes him away. Before the Contest, the participants are given Park Balls to capture Bug Pokémon. The Contest starts, while Misty asks if there are any bugs around. Brock tells they could be anywhere, so Misty checks under Togepi. Ash and Pikachu search around and encounter a Weedle. Misty gets scared, since Weedle is on the screen. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, so Casey captures it. Ash responds to Casey it was his Weedle, but Casey says that Electabuzz Team are always determined to win and will use any chance. Misty asks if the Weedle is gone, but notices Togepi talking to a Caterpie, so she bashes her backpack to scare it away. Brock tries to calm her down, but she knows bugs bug her. A Spinarak comes down (with its body smiling), but Misty still bashes it with her backpack to scare it off. Jessie disguised herself as a bug, while James and Meowth wait to capture the bug that comes, telling her she looks alluring. A Venomoth comes and Jessie tries to charm it, but Venomoth flies off, using Stun Spore to paralyze Team Rocket. Casey searches for more Pokémon, so her Chikorita tackles a tree, causing some Pineco to fall down. Misty thinks Pineco are not bugs, but Brock tells her that Pineco are indeed Bug Pokémon, so Misty thinks they don’t look bad (because they look like pine cones instead of bugs). Pineco attack, but Chikorita uses Tackle to push them. Ash comes and tells Casey that Chikorita is weak against Pineco (due to their types), but Casey tells that offense is best defense, as her Chikorita uses Razor Leaf. Brock and Misty see Casey has two Bug Pokémon, though Misty wishes Ash catches a bug, even if she hates them. Casey moves, while her Chikorita is exhausted, so Casey inspires it to move forward. Casey finds a Scyther, so her Chikorita uses Razor Leaf. Scyther gets hit, but retaliates, hitting Chikorita. Chikorita tries to fight, using Razor Leaf, which Scyther pushes back. Chikorita goes on Scyther, blinding it. Ash comes and tells Casey it is not fair to Chikorita, since she is pushing it too hard. Casey does not listen to Ash, though her Chikorita gets bashed onto a tree. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, zapping Scyther. Ash and Pikachu taunt Scyther, who chases them, leaving Casey to catch Weedle. Casey tries to search her Chikorita, but fails. Misty also sees that Togepi drifted away. Togepi visits Chikorita, who is exhausted. Casey finds Chikorita, who goes away. Casey tells Chikorita that quitters are not allowed on this team, but Misty comes and scolds Casey, asking her if a Contest is more important than a Pokémon. Casey tells that Pokémon matter to her, but is told she does not think of that in this Contest. Casey lies down, so her Chikorita comes back to support her, making Casey sad; she then asks for its forgiveness. Chikorita forgives her, making Brock and Misty pleased, but Misty bashes her backpack when a Paras came down on Brock. Scyther passes by, while Ash and Pikachu find a hive of Beedrill. Ash throws his Park Ball, but a Beedrill pushes the Ball away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Ash throws the Park Ball, catching Beedrill. Ash and Pikachu cheer, but fall in a hole and get into a cage made by Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but he electrocutes Ash, since the cage does not conduct electricity. Casey, Misty and Brock follow them. Team Rocket recognize the twerp from the Electabuzz "Losers" and Wobbuffet comes out, so Casey tells they know as much about baseball as Wobbuffet responds. Team Rocket releases a net, so Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, but fails. Casey sees that the missile Team Rocket will release needs to be hit on a right spot, so tells Chikorita she is with it. Chikorita acknowledges that and evolves into a Bayleef. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, destroying the missile and setting Ash and Pikachu free. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off once more. At the end of the Contest, Ash keeps his Beedrill and receives a Sun Stone. After the Contest, Ash feels Casey would've won if Team Rocket did not interfere. Casey admits she felt every inch a winner with Bayleef on her side. Before going, Ash, knowing how much she loves Pokémon with yellow and black stripes, gives Beedrill away to her. Casey says that she wanted Beedrill and sings the Electabuzz hymn, much to the discomfort of the group. Debuts Pokémon *Bayleef (Casey's) *Casey's Beedrill Item *Sun Stone *Park Ball Trivia *Just after Chikorita evolves, the game music of Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal can be heard. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Cubone. *Casey breaks the forth wall at the final scene of the episode, telling the viewer to root for Electabuzz. Gallery Misty *certainly* does not want to participate on the contest JE045 2.jpg Jessie bashes Wobbuffet away JE045 3.jpg The Park Ball is presented JE045 4.jpg Ash and Casey are determined to compete JE045 5.jpg Brock calms down Misty Sport ball.png Casey catches Weedle JE045 6.jpg Ash and Casey bicker whose Weedle should it be JE045 7.jpg A Spinarak comes down JE045 8.jpg Jessie is dressed as a bug JE045 9.jpg Jessie attempts to attract Venomoth JE045 10.jpg Casey is determined like a baseball player JE045 11.jpg Chikorita vs. Scyther JE045 12.jpg Chikorita blinds Scyther JE045 13.jpg Chikorita evolves JE045 14.jpg Casey got a Bayleef JE045 15.jpg Ash got a Sun Stone and a Beedrill JE045_16.jpg Ash gives his Beedrill to Casey. JE045_17.jpg Casey and Bayleef signing off. }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring Competitions